In software and systems development, organizations have traditionally maintained separate testing and production computing environments. New code is first tested in the test environment and then moved to the production environment upon successful completion of testing. More recent efforts have allowed for testing in a production environment, but with users being exposed to only a single test at a time. Only a single test per user is allowed to ensure that the test results are not skewed by another test.